prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Naked Truth
The Naked Truth is the 19th episode in Season 2 of Pretty Little Liars. Synopsis Hanna, Ashley, Isabel and Kate are sitting outside the vice principal's office in silence. Hanna's phone rings, but Ashley glares at her when she goes to answer it. Eventually, Vice Principal Tamborelli calls in Ms. Marin, and both Isabel and Ashley respond. In Spencer's living room, Spencer, Aria and Emily are staring at the red raincoat, which was what "Vivian" stored. Aria is surprised as it isn't something Ali would ever have worn, and begins to search the pockets. Spencer asks where Hanna is, and Aria and Emily explain that they're at a meeting at the school about the photo of Kate. Aria finds a crumpled note in one of the pockets, on which is a phone number. Aria and Spencer want to call it, but Emily is skeptical. Aria says it might give them answers, and Spencer accuses Emily of being scared, which she fiercely denies. To prove this, Emily calls the number, which goes to a computerised voicemail. Aria takes the phone and introduces herself as a friend of Vivian's and asks that they call her back. Back in Tamborelli's office, Isabel is furious about the situation and insults both Ashley as a bad mother, and Hanna as having it out for Kate. Ashley defends Hanna, but Isabel demands that Hanna be punished. Tamborelli assures them that Hanna will not be let off the hook, and under any other circumstances Hanna would be expelled, but due to the 'unusual' situation, he recommends that they go to the Rosewood High Truth Up Day, a guided workshop where students can own up to bad behavior and build barriers, until the school boards decide what to do. Ashley volunteers to supervise. At school, the girls are standing by Hanna's locker, discussing the situation "A" got Hanna into. Spencer says at least Hanna wasn't suspended, and eventually it will all blow over, but Hanna isn't convinced, as even if it did, "A" would just get hungry again. Annoyed, she points out how they thought they had all the power because they had "A's" phone, but now "A" is using their own phones against them. Hanna walks down the hall, and is met with glares from the other students. She sees Kate and Isabel talking with Tamborelli and quickly turns around. Aria, Spencer and Emily walk down the hallway, and Aria says that they can at least say it could have been a lot worse. Emily explains that Tamborelli won't let her back on the team because he doesn't want her to tarnish the team's image as he has a major sponsor on the hook. Aria and Spencer are outraged, and Emily asks how long they'll have to pay for picking up the shovel. In the music room, Aria finds Holden setting up for Truth Up Day. He asks Aria's help, and she asks about his bruise. Holden says it is fine and he and Aria pin up a paper banner on the wall. Aria asks why Holden gets to know what she does on their 'dates', but she doesn't get to know what he does. Holden says it's because that was their arrangement. When he goes to get some thumb tacks, and someone knocks his back pack over. Aria notices some bagged pills roll out, which Holden quickly stuffs back inside. Outside, Spencer notices Noel and Jenna laughing and kissing and turns away. She is surprised when Jason appears and calls her over. She asks why he is there, and he says he is dropping off some forms. Jason explains he was in Georgia fixing up his Grandma's home, and asks Spencer to give her father the message that he is back and he (Peter) can't keep dodging him. Spencer is confused, but then Ella runs up to them and asks Jason if he could volunteer for Truth Up Day as she is short on staff. Jason says he isn't interested, but when he hears that Spencer's parents will be there, Jason changes his mind. In her bedroom, Hanna is looking at the picture of Kate when Ashley comes in. Hanna says she doesn't have to go to Truth Up day, but Ashley says she wants some answers for herself. She sits beside Hanna on her bed and says she loves her very much and will crush anyone who tries to hurt her. Hanna doesn't want to talk about it, but Ashley says it isn't the first time Hanna said someone framed her, and wants to know who it is, asking for a name, but Hanna says there is no name. Ashley asks Hanna if she sent the picture of Kate, and Hanna hesitates before saying she didn't. At Rosewood High, the students have gathered for Truth Up Day. Spencer informs Emily, Aria and Hanna that Tamborelli is confiscating any phones that aren't switched off. She asks Emily if she has any messages from the number they called, but Emily doesn't. Ella arrives and tells everyone to line up and sign in. Holden joins Aria and tries to strike up a conversation, but Aria doesn't respond. He asks if it has anything to do with the pills she saw in his bag and if she told her parents, but Aria assures him she didn't, although she is concerned about the pills. She asks if he is hooked on something or dealing drugs, and he says he isn't, and she is way off. before he can elaborate, Holden is called away by Tamborelli who asks him to set up another table. In the music room, Aria and Caleb arrive to find Jenna playing the piano. The voice their surprise that Jenna is there, before Jenna turns to face them. In the hallway, Veronica arrives and bumps into Jason. She is clearly not thrilled to see him and asks if he is there for Truth Up Day. Jason says he is and asks if Peter is there, too, but Veronica says he is out of town, which Jason clearly doesn't believe. They enter the music room, and Aria is shocked to see Jason. Aria gets up to leave, unable to deal with it all, but Caleb tells her that she doesn't actually have a choice, and besides, if everyone is spilling their guts today, they might have a lot to say. In the hall, Ashley is in charge of an activity, with Emily and Mona amongst the students there. Ashley asks them to step forward if they have ever felt they have been mistreated by another student or staff. Emily takes two steps, but Ashley informs her to only take one step at a time. Tamborelli is watching Emily closely. Emily steps forward when Ashley asks if anyone has ever felt unsafe in school. Emily explains that she used to love coming to school because everyone was part of a team, but if someone makes just one mistake, they're tarnished and unable to be trusted ever again. Tamborelli calls Emily over and accuses her of making the other students feel unsafe and attacking him. When Emily tries to defend herself, Tamborelli glares at her and says she is no saint, and tells her to think about what got her to this point. Emily turns back and sees Mona watching them, having seen and overheard the entire thing. In the music room, Aria's phone rings, and she apologizes before turning it off. It's a text from "A." Aria nervously glances around, and sees Jason with his back to her, Jenna with her hands in her bag, and several others texting. In the courtyard, Hanna, Kate and Noel are in an activity where they make suggestions on how to improve the school. Noel suggests hot tubs, and Kate simply says she wants to go back to her old school. Ella intervenes, and suggests reasonable changes. She asks Kate what her old school has that Rosewood doesn't, and Kate simply says "nice people". Ella asks what else, and Kate says that students should have their own say, and if someone has messed with them, they should get to choose how to punish them, which Noel agrees to. He says that if someone messed with him, he'd want payback, and explains how bad boys have nothing on mean girls, as a guy throws a few punches, whereas girls gang up on one another and don't fight fair, while looking at Hanna. Hanna snaps back, saying Noel is the worst person in Rosewood, and when Ella tries to intervene, Hanna asks if she really thinks she is as bad as Noel described. Is she really a bully? When Ella doesn't respond, Hanna storms off. In the hallway, Emily sees Mona applying make up and approaches her. Emily says she knows that Mona overheard what Tamborelli said to her, and that she is not proud of what happened when Alison was around, acknowledging that Alison treated Mona badly and Emily did nothing to stop her, and apologizes for everything. Mona looks upset for a moment, before smiling and assuring Emily she doesn't care about what happened as it was a long time ago, and is angry at how Tamborelli judged her. She asks Emily if she knows how much slack Tamborelli cuts for the football team. Emily asks how she knows this, and Mona says she used to work in the VP's office during home room and so she knows a lot. And Emily should too. Back in the music room, everyone is given a pen and paper and told that whatever they write is anonymous. Veronica offers Jenna help, but Jenna says she doesn't need it, nor does she trust anyone there. Veronica says she doesn't really have a choice, and Jenna says she already knows the people here, and the school is filled with phonies and liars. Veronica asks how Jenna has been mistreated. Jenna sarcastically asks how much time Veronica has, and mentions the time she was "cornered in the girls bathroom and slapped". Veronica asks if Jenna reported this, when Caleb intervenes, saying that if Jenna did tell, then she would have to say that she threw the first punch. Caleb asks if they are telling the whole truth or just the part that they want to remember. Jenna says nothing, and Caleb notes that it's him who is talking, in case Jenna is confused. In the hallway, Spencer catches up with Jason and says that she heard he and Veronica are in the same group. Jason says he was hoping to meet with Spencer's dad, and Spencer asks why it is so important. When he walks away, Spencer says she knows that her dad altered the will to protect Jason, but she doesn't know why. Jason tells her to ask her dad when he gets back in town, but Spencer says he hasn't left town and that she's already asked him and he won't give her an answer. Without responding, Jason left. At Aria's locker, Aria and Emily are discussing what happened with Jenna and Caleb. The wonder where Hanna is, and Emily says that the person they called rang back. they go into the girls bathroom and Aria calls back. A woman answers and asks how Aria got the number, as no one there knows anyone called Vivian and tells her not to call back again. Emily considers that perhaps it was just a random number in a pocket, when she is called to the VP's office. In the hall, Holden approaches Aria and asks if they are still going out on Saturday, as he was kinda counting on it. Aria says she is uncomfortable with covering for whatever he is doing, and that she can't handle it if he is hurting himself. Holden asks if the deal is off, as they both need each other, and Aria apologizes. On the roof, Caleb and Hanna are sitting together. Caleb asks why Hanna is upset, and Hanna says that Ashley thinks that she sent the picture. When Caleb says that she doesn't, Hanna points out that only four people know the truth, and suggests that they run away to California. Hanna is startled by a noise behind them, but Caleb says it is just the plastic sheets in the wind and that no one ever comes up there. He says he wants to help her, and Hanna asks him to hold her. They kiss. Meanwhile, Emily goes into Tamborelli's office, where she is greeted by Mona, who asks Emily to close the blinds. Emily asks why they are there, and if Mona was the one who called her up there. Mona calls it a gift, and she is going to help Emily get back on the swim team. She hacks into Tamborelli's computer, but notices that Emily is nervous and offers to stop, but Emily tells her to keep going. Outside, Ella, Ashley and Veronica are sitting together, sipping coffee. Ella says that she doesn't believe Hanna would do such a thing and that she believes someone is trying to make her look bad. Veronica asks why someone would do that, but Ella doesn't know. Ashley says that something has been happening to their daughters ever since they lost Alison. Ella says that it was the reason they moved to Iceland, as she wanted to give Aria something else to think abut. Veronica says she doesn't think the problem started when they lost ''Alison, but when they ''met ''Alison. Back in Tamborelli's office, Mona uncovers that Tamborelli accepts generous bribes from football players who get kicked of the team. Mona prints the evidence and says they are going to use it to get Emily back on the team. Emily doesn't want to blackmail someone, but Mona says that she "can't be a shark if she's toothless". Meanwhile, Veronica walks in on Jason making a phone call to Peter. When Jason notices Veronica there, he says that he knows she lied abut Peter leaving town. Veronica says that it isn't his business, but Jason says that it is, and he just didn't know that till recently. Spencer walks past the classroom and eaves drops on the conversation, where Jason says that it's time to come clean and confess to everything, and he is not leaving. ''Flashback to Ali and Spencer chilling in Spencer's room. They are supposed to be studying, but are instead flicking through gossip magazines. They overhear Peter and Veronica arguing, and Ali asks if they're splitting up. Spencer denies this and closes the door, saying that her dad is just upset as he caught Melissa and Jason making out. Ali is intrigued and opens the door to listen, despite Spencer's protests. Spencer says that Melissa isn't even interested in Jason, and Ali says that she should hope not as their relationship would be frowned upon by God. As Veronica leaves the classroom, Spencer quickly runs off. In the hall, Aria, Hanna and Emily are sitting together eating dunner, when they notice Kate nearby. Aria suggests they move somewhere else, but Hanna says she is fine. As Kate pulls off her sweater, Hanna notices a birthmark on Kate's waist. Realizing something, she looks at the picture of Kate on Emily's phone and sees that the birthmark isn't in the photo, which could mean it was photo-shopped. Aria asks why "A" would go through so much trouble to do that and improve Kate's image when they were trying to embarrass her, and Hanna says that maybe "A" didn't send the text. Hanna leads Kate into the girls bathroom and confronts her about the picture, saying she didn't take the picture, but she knows who did. Kate insists she doesn't know what Hanna is talking about, and Hanna says that there was no birthmark in the photo, and that Kate should be more careful when taking a sweater off in public. Kate yells at Hanna, saying that she had no choice, as she knew Spencer would download the hideous pictures of her at riding camp. Hanna asks Aria if she can borrow her phone, and Aria and Emily emerge from the bathroom stalls, having recorded the conversation and Kate's confession. Aria, Emily and Hanna exit the bathroom, and Aria notes how genius Kate's plan was. Hanna asks them to get Caleb to keep out of their business with "A". Hanna goes to find Ashley, and Aria to find Caleb. In the music room, messages written in UV ink are being illuminated. Random secrets are shown, such as still being a virgin and never being kissed, but the last one is highlighted: I know who killed Alison DiLaurentis. Aria enters the room, and finds Jenna and Noel there. Noel asks if Aria is looking for someone, and Aria says Caleb. Noel and Jenna laugh, and say that Caleb better not come back there. Aria quickly leaves to search for Caleb. Holden notices her in a rush. Aria goes to the roof and props the door open with bricks, calling out for Caleb, however, unknown to her, Caleb is downstairs. Spencer sees Jason alone in the courtyard, listening to music. As she approaches him, she receives a text from "A." Putting the pieces together, Spencer walks up to Jason, who notices Spencer and pulls out his earphones. Spencer says she needs to ask him something and that he needs to hear her out. Unsure of how to say it, Spencer says that her dad is his as well. Jason smiles slightly and asks who told her. Spencer says it was Ali who told her a long time ago, but she didn't really hear her until tonight. On the roof, the door slams shut, trapping Aria on the roof. She bangs on the door, calling out for help, when a shadowy figure moves behind her. She turns around and starts to climb up a fire ladder, but is grabbed by Noel, who demands to know where Caleb is. Aria screams for him to let go, when Holden appears and kicks Noel in the chest. As Holden and Aria leave, Noel claims that he wasn't attacking her. Shaken, but unharmed, Aria asks how Holden learned to kick someone like he just did, and tells him not to say in Portugal. Holden doesn't reply, and Aria asks if that is what he has been doing on their dates. Holden tells her they need to leave. In the hallway, Emily sees Mona talking with Tamborelli, and is concerned when Mona approaches her and tells her that it is done. Mona says she told Tamborelli that she found out about his bribes as the football jocks talk a lot when they aren't on the field. Emily is worried Tamborelli will find out the truth, but Mona assures Emily he won't, and congratulates Emily on getting back on the team. Emily asks why she did that, and Mona says it was fun and besides, that's what friends do. Mona says that she now needs Emily's help, and asks what people wear to swim meets, worried about ruining her wedges. Emily smiles. Meanwhile, Isabel arrives at the school, worried about Kate. Ashley tells her that Tamborelli wanted to talk to Kate and Hanna alone first. Isabel asks if Hanna picked another fight, but Ashley says no, although she may have just ended the current one. Isabel is confused, and Ashley tells her that next time, before she points fingers, she should search her family tree first for rotten apples. Kate and Hanna leave Tamborelli's office, and Hanna and Ashley hug while Isabel stares at Kate in disbelief. Outside the assembly hall, Spencer is outraged with Veronica for keeping the secret from her, and is even more so when she is told that Melissa doesn't even know. She asks how Veronica could have gone all these years living next to Jason and not doing anything, but Veronica says she didn't know until Jason was an adult, and by then, she and Peter had discussed it. Veronica says she understands that Spencer is feeling upset and betrayed, and she did when she found out and still does sometimes, but they need to get past it. Spencer asks how, and Veronica says that every family has secrets, and if she'd known and made a different one, then Spencer wouldn't be here. Veronica says that it doesn't change anything and they should talk to Peter, but Spencer says it changes everything and doesn't want to look at her dad right now. Veronica tells Spencer they need to go home, but Spencer asks where home is and calls it a joke before storming off. Later that night, everyone is asleep in the assembly hall, apart from Spencer, who is gazing out the window. Emily wakes up and asks Spencer what the time is, but Spencer just shrugs. Emily checks her phone, and finds six missed calls from the number Aria called. She wakes Hanna and Aria, and they call the number, this time Emily speaks. A man answers and asks if she is Vivian's friend and what she wants. Emily says she has a few questions, and the man says he has some of his own, but he doesn't want to talk over the phone and asks her to meet him. Emily looks at the others and agrees. Sometime later, a black gloved figure is walking through the assembly hall, stepping over the sleeping students, before stopping at Caleb. They reach into Caleb's bag and take his laptop. Main Cast Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Stars Natalie Hall as Kate Randall Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin Heather Mazur as Isabel Marin Shane Coffey as Holden Strauss John Marshall Jones as Vice Principal Tamborelli Notes *PLL’s editor, Lois Blumenthal, took it to twitter to drop six hints about Season 2, Episode 19: The simple words “wow,” “unlikely,” and “alliance,” and the appearance of “a sleeping bag, a photo, and a computer wiz.” *Brant Daugherty (Noel Kahn) had a stunt double in this episode. Featured Music Memorable Quotes Photo Gallery PLLS02E19-01.jpg PLLS02E19-02.jpg PLLS02E19-03.jpg PLLS02E19-04.jpg PLLS02E19-05.jpg PLLS02E19-06.jpg PLLS02E19-07.jpg PLLS02E19-08.jpg PLLS02E19-09.jpg PLLS02E19-10.jpg PLLS02E19-11.jpg PLLS02E19-12.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2